wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alysrazor
Abilities and Tactics Stage 1: Flight of Flames Alyszrazor flies around the arena, allowing her minions to corner her foes far below. She will periodically fly through the center of the arena to claw at foes as well. *' :' At the beginning of the battle, Alyszrazor ascends into the sky, dealing 31,518 Fire damage to all enemies and knocking them back. In addition, Alysrazor will continue to deal 10,506 Fire damage to all enemies every 1 second for 10 secs. *' :' A massive eruption creates patches of Fire which block escape from Alyszrazor’s domain. Volcanic Fire patches deal 105,060 Fire damage to enemies within 6 yards every 1 second. *' :' Alysrazor claws her way through the center of the arena, dealing 105,060 Physical damage to enemies in a 25-yard cone every 1.50 secs. In addition, each swipe raises Fire and Physical damage taken by the target by 10% for 15 sec. *' :' Alyszrazor begins to molt, creating Molten Feathers nearby. ** : Molten Feathers can be picked up by players, up to a maximum of three. While holding a Molten Feather, all spells can be cast while moving and movement speed is increased by 30% per feather. Once three feathers have been obtained, the player gains Wings of Flame. **' :' Allows the player to fly for 20 sec. *'Flying' *:Players in flight using Wings of Flame contend with additional elements of the battle. ** : While flying, Alyszrazor periodcially gives off rings of fire, which last for 3 secs. Enemies that pass through the ring gain Blazing Power, which raises haste by 4% and stacks up to 25 times. In addition, each stack of Blazing Power restores mana, rage, energy, runic power, and holy power, and refreshes the duration of Wings of Flame. ** : If a player gains 25 of Blazing Power, they gain Alysra’s Razor, which raises critical strike by 50% for 30 sec. **' :' While flying, Alyszrazor periodically gives off between one and three Incendiary Clouds, which last for 3 secs. Enemies that pass through the cloud suffer 31,518 Fire damage every 1.50 secs. Stage 2: Ultimate Alysrazor flies in a tight circle, removing Wings of Flame from all players after 5 secs, and begins her ultimate attack. *' :' A Fiery Vortex appears in the middle of the arena, dealing 105,059 Fire damage every 0.50 secs to enemies within 0 yards. *' :' Fiery Tornadoes erupt from the Fiery Vortex and begin moving rapidly around Alysrazor’s arena, dealing 26,265 Fire damage every 1 sec to enemies within 0 yards. *' :' Alysrazor continues to give off rings of fire, which appear on the ground of the arena and last for 3 secs, PLayers who pass through the ring gain Blazing Power, which raises haste by 4$ and stacks up to 25 times. In addition, each stack of Blazing Power restores mana, rage, energy, runic power, and holy power. Stage 3: Burnout Alysrazor crashes to the ground and becomes vulnerable, with 0 Molten Power. This stage lasts until Alysrazor’s energy bar reaches 50 Molten Power. *' :' Alysrazor’s fire burns out, causing her to become immobile and increasing damage taken by 100%. In addition, when struck with a harmful spell, Alysrazor emits Essence of the Green. **' :' During Burnout, if Alysrazor is struck by a harmful spell, she emits 10% of maximum mana to players. *' :' A bright spark continues to burn within the heard of Alysrazor, restoring 3 Molten Power every 2 secs. Stage 4: Re-Ignition Alysrazor's fire becomes re-ignited at 50 Molten Power. This stage lasts until Alysrazor reaches 100 Molten Power. *' :' Alysrazor’s fiery core begins to combust once again, rapidly restoring Molten Power. Restores 3 Molten Power every 1 second. *' :' Alysrazor’s fiery core emits powers bursts of flame, dealing 10,506 Fire damage to all enemies every 1 second for as long as Alysrazor remains Ignited. *' :' Alysrazor claws her enemies, dealing 105,060 Physical damage to enemies in a 25-yard cone every 1.50 secs. In addition, each swipe raises the Fire and Physical damage taken by the target by 10% for 15 sec. *' :' When Alysrazor reaches 100 Molten Power, she is at Full Power, which deals 52,529 Fire damage to all enemies and knocks them back. Once she reaches Full Power, Alysrazor will begin her Stage 1 activities once again. Adds Stage 1 (Flight of Flames) Blazing Talon Initiates will periodically fly in from the Firelands to assist Alysrazor in defeating enemy forces on the ground. *' :' The Blazing Talon Initiate conjures a fiery ball that moves across the arena, dealing 31,518 damage every 1 sec to enemies within 0 yards. Early in Stage 1, two Blazing Broodmothers drop off the Molten Eggs. After several secs, the eggs hatch into Voracious Hatchlings. Voracious Hatchlings are indeed voracious and will throw a Tantrum if not fed Plump Lava Worms. *' :' Upon hatching, Voracious Hatchlings become imprinted on the nearest enemy. The hatchling will only attack that target, but the target gains 1000% additional damage against the hatchling. *' :' The Voracious Hatchling will not throw a Tantrum when Satiated, which lasts for 15 sec. Voracious Hatchlings hatch fully Satiated, and can become Satiated again if they are fed Lava Worms. *' :' A Voracious Hatchling that is no longer Satiated becomes Hungry. When Hungry, hatchlings have a 20% chance on hit to throw a Tantrum. *' :' The Voracious Hatchling throws a tantrum, increasing damage by 50% and haste by 50%. *' :' The Voracious Hatchling strikes all targets within a 6 cone, causing them to bleed for 3,151 Physical damage every 0.20 secs or until the target’s health falls below 50% of their maximum health. During Stage 1, two sets of four Lava Worms will erupt from the molten ground. Lava Worms cannot be attacked by players. Voracious Hatchlings that are near a Lava Worm will rush to devour it, become temporarily satiated. *' :' Plump Lava Worms spew a molten cone of fire, dealing 31,518 damage every 1 sec to all enemies within a 14 yard cone. ;Heroic During Stage 1, a Herald of the Burning End periodically appears and begins casting Cataclysm. The Herald is immune to all damage, but dies when he casts Cataclysm. *' :' The Herald of the Burning End summons a powerful Molten Meteor, inflicting 462500 to 537500 Flamestrike damage to enemies within 5 yards. **' :' Molten Meteors roll in one of 8 random directions, dealing 462500 to 537500 Flamestrike damage to enemies within 5 yards every 1 sec. If the meteor reaches a wall, it will break apart into three Molten Boulders, which ricochet back in the opposite direction. If destroyed before reaching a wall, the Molten Meteor becomes temporarily stationary and blocks line of sight. **' :' Three Molten Boulders form when a Molten Meteor hits a wall and breaks apart. Molten Boulders knock back and inflict 29600 to 34400 Flamestrike damage to players within 2 yards every 1 sec. Stage 2 (Ultimate) :No adds this stage... Stage 3 (Burnout) At the start of stage 2, two Blazing Talon Clawshapers will fly in and begin to re-energize Alysrazor. *' :' Blazing Talon Clawshapers channel molten energy into Alysrazor, restoring 1 Molten Power every 1 second. Stage 4 (Re-Ignition) :No adds in this stage. Strategy * To be announced... Quotes * To be announced... Loot * - ground mount * Add more... Videos 10-man Heroic 10-Man Normal 25-man Normal 25-Man Heroic References External links ru:Алисразор (тактики) Category:Firelands mobs